The present invention relates to an audio amplifier activation device, an audio amplifier, and a remote broadcast system.
A remote broadcast system configured to implement administrative broadcasting for delivering administrative information and event information in normal times, and implement emergency broadcasting for delivering disaster information in case of natural disasters have been commonly used among municipalities throughout the country. In this remote broadcast system, a base station configured to transmit broadcasts, and mobile stations configured to receive the broadcasts and announce the broadcasts to inhabitants, for example, via a loudspeaker are connected to each other in a wired or wireless manner.
In FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-165674 (hereinafter, abbreviated as “Patent Literature 1”), there is disclosed a wireless emergency-management communication system including a base station BS, a relay station RS, and a plurality of mobile stations, in which bidirectional or unidirectional wireless communication is established between the base station BS and the mobile stations directly or via the relay station RS. In this system, conditions of the mobile stations are monitored by polling processes at predetermined intervals. With this, information items of the conditions of the mobile stations are gathered to the base station BS. The base station BS includes an operator console and a wireless apparatus. Based on the gathered information items of the conditions of the mobile stations, for example, a municipal staff member broadcasts the administrative information, the disaster information, and evacuation guidance information via a broadcast microphone connected to the operator console installed in a broadcast room of, for example, a government office.
Further, there is proposed an emergency-management audio distribution system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-112754 (hereinafter, abbreviated as “Patent Literature 2”). In this emergency-management audio distribution system, in case of natural disasters that require urgent measures, such as an earthquake and a tsunami, information terminals that have been commonly used among inhabitants, such as a smartphone and a feature phone, are utilized. With this, the inhabitants can view an emergency-management broadcast anytime and anywhere.